Action
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Sian's emotional battle comes to a head. Sian/Micheal
1. Chapter 1

**Action**

**In celebration of Wednesday's episode! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Shed/Shed Scotland productions **

**Sian/Michael**

**Chapter One**

Sian bent over, she was out of breath and had a stich in her side. Near her she could hear Jez moan in anger.

'What the HELL was that?'

Sian looked up, 'What?'

'What? WHAT? We lost Sian! We bloody lost!'

'Calm down! It's only a match Jez!'

She looked up into his face and saw him go red, 'Only-_only _ a Match? Sian, this game means EVERYTHING!'

Sian stared at him for a while, so far everything that was happening only convinced her more that she had made the worst choice of her life. Then there had been all that business with that pupil, Mercedes. To her surprise. She felt no Jealousy. One thing was for sure though, she knew that she'd had enough.

She turned to him, looking into his eyes, she realised that she felt nothing but bitter annoyance. She had strength, 'Let's talk about it later.' Before he could answer, she rushed round the corner and put her head in her hands.

Michael meanwhile had witnessed everything and he felt his heart tear in two as it broke to see her so unhappy yet soared with hope. He rushed round the corner, 'Sian?

Sian suddenly looked up and saw Michael, her Michael staring at her, concerned,. She wiped her eyes, 'Oh Michael I-I'm fine!' He slowly approached her, 'I-I'm….' She gave up and fell into his arms. It was bliss, all the agony and hurt had gone.

Michael rubbed her back, 'Shhhh! It's OK! It's all OK!'

She stared into his eyes and suddenly kissed him. She kissed him passionately and deeply. Michael wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sian shuddered with pleasure, 'Michael.' She whispered,

'I'm here.' He replied and tenderly stroked her cheek.

She knew what she had to do.

…

'Sian! There you are!' Jez found her in the science lab, her turf, 'Are you OK? Look I'm sorry about earlier, you know how I can get.'

'Jez.' Sian looked at him calmly, 'We have to talk.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'Sian?' There was a look of panic in his eyes as if he knew what was going to happen, 'I-I'm sorry, you know how I can get.'

' It isn't just that.' She sighed, 'Look, this relationships's going no-where Jez. You and I both know it.'

He paled considerably, 'No- No, I-I know there was all that business with Mercedez but she came on to me!'

Sian put her head in his hands, 'Jez, things haven't been right for a while.' He started to reply but she held up a hand, 'Please, let me finish. I-I very much doubt that I would've had the courage to say what I am about to say now.' She looked up in his eyes, 'I-I have tried Jez, I-I really have but the truth is that I-I don't want a baby. I don't…'

His jaw hardened, 'Is it that you don't want a baby Sian? Or is it that you don't want a baby with me?'

She didn't reply. He got the message. Slowly, as if in a bad dream, he watched her remove her wedding ring, and lay it down on the desk.

…

Michael slowly packed up his things, getting ready to go home. He stared into space, thinking about the day's events. He thought about Sian, their love affair… and how it could never happen again. Feeling the tears creep into his eyes he closed them. Sian had been the love of his life, the best part of him. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He quickly composed himself,

'Come in!'

To his surprise, Sian, his Sian came in. Her eyes were wet and red from crying, 'S-Sian?' He began. Before he could continue, she rushed to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him deeply and passionately. Tears of joy came into Michael's eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Finally, they stopped, both breathing hard. He rested his forehead against hers, 'Sian.' He whispered.

'Take me home Michael.' She whispered back.

At that his heart warmed and he kissed her again unable to express how long he'd been waiting for her to say that.

**Here's to a hopeful Sian/Michael reunion! :-D**


End file.
